Intended
by up all nite
Summary: SEQUEL TO BUCK'S NIGHT: It's the morning of his wedding, and Bunnymund finds himself in a hairy situation as he has to deal with an angry Tooth Fairy as well as a nasty hangover. Will Nicholas St. North be able to get him to stop seeing stars in time for the ceremony? ...Probably, but Bunny's not going to like it.


First off, thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, and faved the story preceding this one, _Buck's Night._ You have all given me the encouragement to continue to write for this crazy yet adorable shipping.

Before we proceed, a few things:

Sucky story title is sucky, I can't think of anything else right now.

There is a small mentioning of sex, but nothing graphic. I'm saving that kind of stuff for my next story.

Okay, I have no Idea what a Pooka wedding ceremony would be like, so I decided to use my imagination and blend in elements from nature into it (mostly flowers and their meanings). I just wanted to try to do something different.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: all characters are the copyright property of Dreamworks and William Joyce, I own nothing.**

Intended

Jack Frost shifted in his sleep, curling into the warmth of the furry torso beside him. The action caused the sleeping pooka to instinctively draw the cold boy closer to him, furry arms wrapped firmly around his slim frame. Both bodies seemed to appreciate the temperature change provided by one another, and snuggled as closely together as possible.

Both were completely at peace.

"_Awwww, _well isn't this precious?"

While the statement seemed innocent enough, the tone in it was laced with barely contained anger. However, as peeved as she was, the Tooth Fairy had to admit that on any other day the scene before her would have her swooning by it's sheer adorableness factor.

But, this was NOTany other day, and instead the scene elicited a feeling of great annoyance.

"Okay _Sleeping Beauties_, rise and shine." Her voice dripped false sweetness, barely able to contain the frustration that was quickly bubbling to the surface. The feathers of her fairy helpers ruffled slightly at the chill such a tone carried.

The request seemed to go unheard as the two lovebirds continued to sleep on.

"Okay ladies" tooth said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You know what to do..."

…

"YEOW!"

"CRIKEY!"

Both males shot upright, rubbing their sides to dull the pain the pointy hummingbird-like beaks had inflicted on them.

"W-What the bloody…, who the… where the heck …?" Bunny's confused mumblings were soon silenced as he found himself caught under the disapproving glare of his longtime friend. The pooka winced inwardly, both from the look and from the sudden churning feeling in his stomach.

"Well?" the Tooth Fairy asked expectantly. She was sure they'd know from her tone that she'd want an explanation as to why her two soon-to-be newlyweds had broken tradition and slept together the night before their special day.

Bunny, the fairies, even Jack shivered at the subtle anger in the guardian of memories' voice. Anyone who came to know the Tooth Fairy well enough knew that she rarely allowed herself to show anger. She was kind and high spirited, perhaps just as much as North, someone others could see as a mother figure.

And there was little that rivaled the shameful feeling of knowing your mother was angry with you.

"Come on Tooth, don't get your feathers in a bunch." Jack said carefully, knowing that Bunny wouldn't be able to defend himself for his inebriated state the previous night.

"It's… I just… wanted Bunny to stay with me last night… so I… I brought him hear late last night!" Jack said, deciding on a lie. "Yep, you know me, can't stay away from fluffybuns here for too long."

Bunny winced at the hated nickname, but had no rebuttal as he was too distracted by the growing distress in his gut.

Tooth let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing at her temples at the winter spirit's poor attempt to cover up the truth.

"Okay Jack, now tell me what really happened."

"I- that is what happened!" he insisted "I was lonely, so I went to the warren and…"

"BLURGH!"

Both Guardians turned their attention to their companion and stared wide-eyed as the Easter Bunny emptied the contents of his stomach right in front of them. Jack watched in shock for a moment before rushing to his boyfriend's side, trying to push the pooka's shoulders forward to keep him from continuously puking in his lap. Tooth looked on in disgust as Bunny continued to heave until his body purged itself of the offending substances.

Hacking and shaking slightly, the pooka looked up from his crouching position, the shame of what he just did evident on his face.

After the initial shock of what she just witnessed wore off, the scowl on Tooth's face returned with a vengeance. She fluttered closer to the rabbit until her nose was nearly touching his, ignoring the mess he had made over his lower half in her anger.

"_Drinking?_ You went _drinking _last night? Honestly Bunny, the things you let North talk you into!"

Bunny opened his mouth as if to defend his friend, only to close it again as he thought he felt another heave wrack his body.

"And don't you try to tell me it wasn't North who was behind this, I know what that man is like. Give him any reason to celebrate and he'll carry on like a schoolboy. What was he thinking?"

Bunny sighed inwardly, while he didn't want to get North in trouble, it was better than having the stressed fairy let him have it, especially when he felt like this.

"And YOU"

_spoke too soon._

"You should know better than to let him rope you into one of his little 'competitions'. It happens every time, you let your pride get ahead of you and you let North drink you under the table. Let me guess, he threw out some insult about Christmas being better than Easter, right?"

Bunny decided to stare at the ground in lieu of saying anything, knowing it would do no good to try and explain himself. He felt like a kit being talked down by his mother.

His silence seemed to be enough confirmation for Tooth as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bunny, you need to learn to not take his taunts so seriously, you're only playing into his game when you let him rile you up like that. And NOW look at you."

She gestured at the pooka's lower half, grimacing at the matted fur.

"Please cut him some slack Tooth" Jack said, eyes pleading for his lover's sake. "He's probably feeling rotten enough as it is. Let him get cleaned up and ready for the ceremony. I promise we won't see each other until it starts, cross my heart." As much as he didn't like the tradition, Jack needed something to appease the fairy and get her off Bunny's case.

Tooth gave the rabbit one more dirty look before letting out another sigh, this time one of acceptance.

"Fine, after all it is your special day; we can't dwell on what's already happened. But from now on we stick to the schedule. No. Exceptions. Okay?"

Both spirits nodded in agreement, not wanting to get caught under their friend's fierce glare again.

Their answer seemed to appease the Tooth fairy as her usual smile began to replace her scowl.

"B team."

Nodding to a cluster of fairies to her right, she gestured at the winter spirit.

"Alright then, let's get this show started. Jack, I need you to follow my girls here. They'll show you where you'll be getting ready. I'll be there to help you as soon as I check with Eros on the venue setup."

The little tooth collectors clustered themselves around Jack, chirping excitedly as a few of them pulled on the strings of his sweater.

"Alright then" Jack said, leaping into the air as the fairies began their retreat. He paused for a moment and turned to the pooka still on the ground.

"See you soon?" he said hopefully, flashing the rabbit his trademark smile. Despite how rotten he may have felt, Bunny couldn't help but grin back at the boy.

"Sure thing, Frostbite."

With that, the guardian of fun was off, leaving the still slightly nauseous rabbit with the self-proclaimed wedding planner. The fairy Queen turned her attention back to Bunny, her face scrunching slightly in distaste.

"As for you" Tooth began, covering her nose with her hand "You really need to take a bath. A long one. After that, you need to meet North at his workshop. He'll help you get ready. Hopefully he can help you with your hangover too"

Trying to give him an encouraging smile, Tooth took off as well, disappearing behind an open crevasse. Standing up straight, Bunny looked down at his soiled fur, grimacing at the mess he had to clean.

"_Off to a great start, aren't I?"_

**/**

An hour and much scrubbing in the pond later found Bunnymund scurrying down a tunnel toward Santoff Claussen, his head pounding with each movement of his paws against the ground. Upon reaching his destination, he popped out the hole he'd opened up to be greeted by the very jolly, very _loud _voice of his best man, Nicholas St. North.

"Bunny! Is about time you showed up!" the large man boomed, picking up the hapless pooka and bringing him to his chest in a crushing hug. Not noticing his friend's discomfort, North let out a hearty booming laugh, the noise echoing in Bunny's sensitive ears. He squirmed in the fellow guardian's grasp.

"Let go of me, ya bloody dag!"

Releasing the giant rabbit from his grasp, North chuckled lightly as he gave his friend a stronger than intended pat on the back.

"I was worried that you would hurt yourself after leaving the party last night, glad to see that you made it!" His eyes then took on a mischievous glint. "Although I am a little upset you'd break tradition like that. You may be having a pooka ceremony, but Jack's traditions are just as important!"

Bunny scowled darkly at the obviously excited man, rubbing the sides of his forehead as he tried to banish the ringing noise resounding in his ears.

"First off" the pooka growled, "We already established that the kid doesn't care about that, and second, could ya keep it down!? Feels like a nightmare bucked me in the head!"

North gave him a confused look before his eyes lit up in realization and he gave a light-hearted chuckle.

"A little hung over, da?"

Bunny huffed indignantly. "It's your fault, y'know, I was perfectly fine with staying in my burrow last night, and you had to push that party nonsense."

Acting as if he did not hear what the pooka said, North gave him another strong pat on the back.

"Don't you worry, I have a perfect cure for that."

Without warning, the man grabbed the incredulous groom by the fur on his back, hoisting him off the ground like he was a kitten. The pooka thrashed in North's grip as he was carried down a few flights of stairs and through the fortress's winding hallways. They stopped at a large oak door, pushing it open to reveal a sprawling kitchen.

The space was quite busy as yetis end elves scurried about, preparing much of what would be served at the reception. A barrage of smells assaulted Bunny's sensitive nose, causing him to cringe. While not at all unpleasant, such an assault to the senses proved to be a little grating on the rabbit's current condition.

"Oi, why bring me he. We have to get ready for…"

"All in time!" North bellowed. "As I said, we deal with your infliction so you don't act like a grumpy bear on your special day _or_" he gave Bunny a playful wink "disappoint your new mate on your wedding night."

The pooka stared at the old man incredulously, unable to believe that those words had come from the guardian of wonder's mouth. It made him _extremely _uncomfortable.

"Cork it mate, I don't need ya talking about _that_ to me."

North merely shrugged at the reaction he received. He walked to an ornately carved table and plopped his friend in a red cushioned chair.

Bunny watched as North walked to one of the cabinets and rummaged through its contents. Unable to find what he was looking for, he stroked the hairs under his chin before searching another cabinet, only to come up empty handed.

"Hmmm, I know it's around here somewhere. Phil!"

The aforementioned yeti ceased his task of chopping carrots to look up at the man.

"Do you know where (ahem)…" North cast a glance at Bunny before turning back to the yeti "where my special hangover cure is?"

After Knowing North for so many years, Bunny thought he could read him well. And he did not like the look the other guardian had given him.

After a few thoughtful seconds, Phil gave what sounded like a grunt of confirmation and spewed out from his mouth what the pooka considered to be incoherent drabble. However North seemed to understand and laughed at his own thoughtlessness.

"Of course, the pantry! I always forget."

After whispering something Bunny was sure was about him to the yeti, North walked to the opposite end of the room, opening a long rectangular shaped cabinet.

"Aha, just as I thought, there's still some left."

Returning back to the table, North deposited a large jar in front of Bunnymund. It was filled with some yellowish-green tinted liquid that the rabbit could not identify. Eying it suspiciously, he waited with trepidation as North pried the lid off the jar. That's when another smell hit him, a smell unlike the others permeating the air around them. A smell that made Bunny gag.

"Sauerkraut brine is the best cure for what's ailing you, should work fast since we don't have much time."

Bunny stared wide-eyed, left eye twitching slightly. Perhaps if he was fast enough…..

"Do not think about running my friend." North nodded to the kitchen door. The pooka turned to find it blocked by Phil himself.

"_I knew it"_

"Come now Bunny, do you not want to get over your wooziness so you can enjoy this day?" He picked up the jar, holding it in front of the rabbit's face. "Trust me, is not so bad."

Knowing he would not escape this, Bunny reluctantly taking the jar from his friend's grasp. Trying not to breath through his nose, he steeled himself as he took the first big gulp.

**/**

"Never again mate." Bunny deadpanned as he continued to finish dressing himself. He'd be tasting that sour-salty swill in the back of his mouth for weeks. He'd spent the next half hour to get the taste out of his mouth, and now he just hoped that when he kissed Jack the frost spirit would not be able to smell it.

"Do not be like that" North pleaded. "What we did last night was all in good fun. In retrospect, perhaps I should not have dared you to that second drinking contest."

The guardian of wonder stood by the groom's side as the pooka fastened the last button on his green and red attire. Giving himself a good once through to ensure nothing was out of place, E. Aster Bunnymund smiled in satisfaction, remembering when he had first received the robes. It had been such an incredibly long time ago, before he became a guardian. Bunny's smile dropped a little at the memory.

It had been at a time when he wasn't the last of his kind.

His change in continence did not go unnoticed by North, who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know is impossible to forget, my friend. But now we look to the future."

Bunny turned to his friend, as if to deny he knew what the other guardian was talking about. However, before he could speak, he was silenced by North's words.

"We have a long eternity ahead of us, and now you are one of the few of us who has found someone to share it with. As we cherish each other, as we cherish the children of the world, it is not the same as how you cherish him. Is special, a one of a kind feeling you can only share with each other."

North reached pointed a finger to one of the gold buttons at the front of Bunny's robe.

"This. Today you wear this for him, and for no one else."

Looking over himself one more time, Bunny thought about what North had said, about the cocky, self centered, caring, wonderful little showoff he was about to be tied to forever. It had been a very turbulent start, both of them constantly grating on each other's nerves; heck, in the beginning Bunny could barely stand being in the same vicinity with the kid.

Then Pitch and his nightmares nearly caused their destruction by destroying the children's beliefs in them. It had nearly done him in. Then, the little show pony did something the pooka never thought possible.

He got them to believe.

They had ever even seen him, and still he got the children to believe again.

After the experience, Bunny had seen the boy in a whole new light; he respected him now. Over time, that respect turned into admiration, and then something the pooka wasn't even sure of. It was a strange sort of feeling he'd get whenever he was around the kid, but only then and with no one else. The feelings confused him, and would sometimes make him short with the youngest guardian, even though he'd immediately regret it. It finally took North himself to notice Bunny's change in attitude, and once he confronted and forced him to explain his feelings, he was able to tell the pooka what this strange sensation was.

Longing.

Despite North's insistence that Bunny should try for Jack's heart, that he sensed something was there, the rabbit chose to ignore both his advice and his diagnosis. He could just avoid the snowflake and eventually these thoughts would vanish.

Then, mating season came.

Normally, Bunny would be able to bear the heat his body produced from the desire to mate, occupying his time with Easter preparations, locking himself away from the world outside his warren.

Then he picked up a scent that the wind carried to him. His scent.

The kid had come to see why the rabbit had shut himself in for so long. He couldn't take it, the he was just standing there and the pooka's sences were going crazy.

He snapped.

After it was all over and his inner heat had finally sizzled out, Bunny was sure he'd completely ruined any previous relationship he had with the kid. He'd acted on pure animalistic instinct and ended up hurting someone in the process. Hope seemed lost.

Then Jack had kissed him. A tired, content little peck that told so much. That little kiss blossomed into something Bunnymund never thought he'd experience.

And now the boy was going to be his mate.

They hadn't even been through a century together, and already the rabbit couldn't imagine his days without the little pest. The thought of that cheerful smile with him forever brought a smirk to his own face.

"Ya know" the pooka said "For someone who hasn't been around for too long, ya got a god head on your shoulders."

The statement had been so blunt that North was surprised for a moment. The moment didn't last long as he let out another one of those hearty laughs that could only come from him.

"Speak for yourself. We all can't be as ancient as you, cradle robber."

"What did ya call me!?"

"Well, Jack is the youngest of all of us, in both age and appearance, and while you may not be as old as Sandy, you are still no spring chick, Mr. Easter Bunny."

Bunny tried to give the man the best scowl he could muster, but it quickly turned into a guffaw and then a full-fledged laugh. He new the guardian of wonder was just toying with him, trying to get him to lighten up.

_Guardian of Wonders indeed._

"Are we ready here?" called a voice from above.

Looking up, the guardians found themselves face-to-face with a winged youth, his wide, olive black eyes conveying annoyance.

The two males just smirked, causing the boy to become more irritated.

"Yeah yeah, all set to go here, Anna."

The youth scowled, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't. Call. Me. THAT."

The two laughed. Eros Anacletus, or Cupid, was so easy to rile up.

"Your fairy friend just got here with Jack, so we're ready to start the ceremony. I need both of you at your places."

Bunny looked at his friend, who merely nodded at him with a smile.

"Is show time."

**/**

If it was even possible, the feeling of spring and new beginnings radiating from the warren was even stronger than normal. Floral beds of all shapes, sizes and colors dotted the landscape, their fragrant scents wafting into the breeze, carried by a faint chill.

The guests congregated there consisted of various spirits and mythical characters; friends the guardians had made over the course of many centuries. From the various Scandinavian trolls to the powerful Chinese river dragons to the wispy Irish fey, they had all come to witness the moment few would ever see.

Two of their own would be joined in matrimony.

At the center of the congregation, standing in front of a large bed of clover, was Bunnymund, stiff as a pole due to nerves. To his right stood Nicholas St. North, the floral necklace of daffodils indicating his position as best man. Sandy stood to his right, a single blue iris tucked into the folds of his person. Eros stood at the head of the crowd, holding in his hands a cluster of lilacs. Everyone waited expectantly for the ceremony to start.

For the moment all was silent.

Then, a little squeaking noise was heard through the crowd as a little fairy flittered up to Sandy, her little noises indicating something to the little man. With a nod from the guardian of dreams, the fairy dashed off as Sandy began to swirl his dream sand in his hands, forming a great spherical mass that grew in size until he could no longer contain it. Lifting up his arms, he sent the large ball into the air, high up until it was above the entire crowd.

The ball exploded into thousands of little shards, each shaped like a flower bud or a snowflake. Winter and spring mingled together until the sand dissipated and all was quiet again.

The sound of a horn blowing broke the silence as the sound of a pan flute followed it. Tooth came flittering out of one of the tunnel entrances, cradling a large bouquet of gladioli. She fluttered over to where the crowd began, turning expectantly to another tunnel entrance. The crowd and groom's party followed her gaze; Bunny's heart pace quickened, as if he expected a greyhound to jump out of the shadows.

He gave out a happy sigh when the one he wanted to see stepped into the light.

Jack Frost wore a pair of ice blue trousers with a matching vest over a pure white shirt. Their white trim followed the spirit's own familiar Icy patterns. a white cloak with blue trim hung from his shoulders, and a hood covered the boy's pure white hair.

While his face was still partly obscured, Bunny sill found himself able to peer into those infinite blue eyes, those pools that seemed to draw until he drowned. Today those eyes seemed particularly lovely, as they held in them all the joy and excitement the boy wished he would convey. The pooka had never been more tempted to rush to the little snowflake and scoop him into his arms, but instead he waited. All of their time together had led up to this moment, and Bunny wanted it to be special. Perfect.

Jack walked to where Tooth waited him, nodding to her as the two began to walk towards the front of the congregation. Jack kept his misting eyes directly on Bunny, the subtle smirk on his face turning into a jaw aching smile the closer he got to the rabbit. Bunny found himself returning the smile, his own strong green eyes threatening to convey the emotion within them.

As they reached the clover bed, Tooth turned to give Jack a light hug, which he happily returned. Smiling at the couple, tooth fluttered to Sandy's side as Bunny stepped closer to the frost spirit and lifted the hood off his head. Smiling, the pooka extended a paw to Jack, which he gladly took as the two made their way to the center of the clover bed. The two kneeled down into the green foliage beneath them, facing each other as Eros began.

"Look, all you who have gathered here. Bear witness to the cycle of life, as two stop, one shall begin anew. Shared in faith, love, and hope.

"Faith in each other; that you may overcome obstacles together.

Love in your family; may your warren always be blessed with it.

Hope for your future together; as you are bound, so shall you be forever."

He took the lilacs and pulled out a handful of petals. He then turned to the pooka.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, do you claim Jackson Overland Frost, herald of winter, guardian of fun, to be yours, and for you to be his, from now until the end of time?"

"I do." Bunny replied.

Eros showered the top of Jack's head with the petals, not bothering to turn from the winter spirit as he took another handful from the plant.

"Jackson Overland Frost, Do you accept the claim of E. Aster Bunnymund, herald of spring, guardian of hope, to be his, and for him to be yours, from now until the end of time?"

"I do" Jack said.

Eros proceeded to drop the petals onto the pooka's head.

"Let the promise be made."

Two groups of fairies fluttered to the spirit of love, one group carrying a wreath of white chrysanthemums, while the other carried one of yellow asters. Taking both of them, Eros turned back to the kneeling couple.

"Here." He said, holding out the wreaths to both of them. "Make as you have promised."

Bunny took the yellow flowers, finding himself lost again as he gazed into Jack's deep blue eyes.

"With this" he said, "I make my vow to love ya. You are mine and I am yours."

The pooka placed the wreath on the boy's head, a wide smile on both their faces.

Taking the white flowers, Jack found himself comforted by Bunny's strong but loving gaze, heart bursting.

"And with this" Jack said, "I make my vow to love you. I am yours and you are mine."

He leaned over to place his flowers on his mate's head; the pooka had to bend over for the boy to properly get them on. Once he did, Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, pulling the boy closer. The frost spirit laughed a little, allowing himself to be pulled into the embrace. The rabbit rubbed his chin on the top of Jack's head, marking him with his scent.

"Rise."

With a little stumbling, both managed to stand up without letting go of each other. All around them, their friends stood beaming. North sported a smile so wide it looked like he would dislocate his jaw. Sandy was clapping quietly, sporting a wide grin of his own. Tooth was sniffling, her fairies congregated around her and teary eyed as well. Baby Tooth was even blowing her beak on a handkerchief that looked comically large for her.

"By your vows and by these witnesses," Eros said, smirking himself, "You are from this day forward mated for life. May the seasons treat you kindly, and may you find prosperity in each other."

With that, leaned forward and kissed his mate on the lips, whiskers twitching from the giddiness he felt. The sensation against his skin caused Jack to laugh into the kiss, before eagerly returning it. As the crowd around them clapped and cheered and their friends surrounded them, they both knew that they had found a home in each other.

_It's only just begun…_

**The End**

_**/**_

Well, this turned out a little mushier than I wanted it to, but I guess that's what you get when you make a happy wedding your story's premise. Again, sorry if any accents are wrong and I apologize for any grammatical errors, I tend to miss some when I re-read them. Anyway, for those who did read this thank you so much, and please review.


End file.
